1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver handle structure, and more particularly to a screwdriver handle structure having a soft cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a handle 12 coated with a soft layer 14, a metallic shank 11 having a rear end secured in the handle 12, and a nut 111 mounted in the handle 12 and secured on the rear end of the shank 11. However, air bubbles 13 are easily generated in the handle 12 and located adjacent to the rear end of the shank 11 during the injection molding process, thereby decreasing the strength of the handle 12 so that the handle 12 cannot endure a large impact. Accordingly, when the shank 11 is subjected to a large impact, the handle 12 is easily broken, thereby injuring the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional screwdriver.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a screwdriver handle structure having a soft cushion comprising:
a handle including a solid body having a periphery defining a plurality of recesses, and a soft coating layer coated in the plurality of recesses of the solid body;
a shank having a distal end secured in the solid body of the handle; and
a cushion fused in the solid body of the handle and rested on a top of the distal end of the shank.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the cushion has a length of at least 5 mm.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the cushion and the soft coating layer of the handle are made of the same material.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the solid body of the handle defines an axial shank receiving hole for receiving the shank, and a cushion receiving hole communicating with the shank receiving hole for receiving the cushion.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the solid body of the handle defines an injection hole connected between the recess and the cushion receiving hole.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the cushion is connected to the soft coating layer of the handle through the injection hole. Alternatively, the cushion is integrally formed with the soft coating layer of the handle through the injection hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.